An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), or a drone device, refers to an electronic device that is capable of navigating, either under remote control by a human operator, or fully or intermittently autonomously, by onboard or remote computers. Drone devices can be associated with a monitoring system of a property to perform various types of monitoring operations of the property. For example, a camera of a drone device can capture video footage of a property premises while performing a surveillance operation. A drone device may be powered by one or more batteries for operations.